A Cheeky Little Story
by StarKidBrooks123
Summary: Join Jack Harries as he attempts to woo Alexis Hunter at University of Michigan. But will the ever charming Joe Walker put a spin on things?
1. A Cheeky Little Story

"Yeah, bye mum! I've got to go now!" I told my mother, she'd been hugging and cuddling me all afternoon, "I'll only be gone for a month!" I say as I drag my heavy suitcase over to the bus driver, "Honestly, I'll be fine! Bye, love you!" And I climbed onto the bus that would take me to Michigan, it would be a long drive so I was prepared, snacks in my bag, iPhone fully charged. Just as the bus door was about to close, two identical boys with short brown hair jumped on, one holding a yellow Spongebob backpack. My mind went blank as the incredibly good-looking boys (who looked slightly familiar to me) walked up the bus aisle, looking for a place to sit. Finding only two seats, one being the seat next to me that was unoccupied. The one who looked the slightest bit younger came up to me, his big brown eyes staring into mine.

"H-Hi, m-m-mind if I sit here?" He stammered, for a moment I sat there just looking, he raised his eyebrows in a questioning stance.

"Oh! Oh, sorry! I mean, yeah, yeah sure!" I say, blushing as it was obvious I was staring at him. He smiled, pulling his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor in front of him, taking a seat.

"Jack. Jack Harries." He told me, sticking his hand out to shake mine.

"Heh, nice to meet you Jack..." I say, shaking his hand and returning to my original seating position before turning my head slightly towards him, "Alexis Hunter." I smile and he smiles back. I instantly noticed the two teeth behind his front ones were a bit shorter than the rest of them, whereas the other boy had a perfect smile. The only other available seat was one in front of Jack, where the other boy sat down and turned around.

"Hey Jacky! We made it on! I didn't think we'd get here in time. How you feeli-Oh, hello." He said, suddenly turning to me, "Finn Harries." He said and reached his hand over the seat behind him to shake my hand as he winked at his brother.

"Oh dear god, twins... You guys are gonna mess up my mind on this trip..." I say and the two boys laughed.

"Well fortunately, you won't have to deal with us after the bus ride, we're going to Michigan University, I suppose you're going somewhere else." Jack told me and my laughing stopped.

"About that..." I started and the boys stopped laughing too. "You too?" I say. For a second we were all speechless. But soon, we're all laughing about the coincidence. After a while, Finn turns around and falls asleep on the shoulder of the man next to him.

"I'm so sorry about my brother..." Jack leans forward to say to the man to whom just nods and falls asleep himself. Jack then turns to me, "So, tell me about yourself!" He says excitedly.

"You really are a cheeky thing aren't you, Jack?" I ask him and he smiles his cheeky smile at me. "Well, I moved here from the land down under when I was 15... I was originally from South Australia, I-What are you doing?" I ask with a strange smile as Jack awkwardly lays down on my lap.

"Well, I'm getting a bit tired, so... Continue!" He told me and looked up into my eyes, never stopping his smile. I giggled a little, before saying:

"You know I have snacks in my bag,... if you want to sit up?" I ask, shyly turning my head away, but Jack instantly sat up.

"Like, food?!" He almost shouted, "Finn and I were stupid enough to forget food... We were in a massive rush to get here on time!"

"Shhhh!" I whispered, "Half the people on this bus are sleeping, Jack..." I said and pulled a packet of chips from my bag, "Hope you don't mind original..." But Jack doesn't seem to mind as we eat the chips. When we've finished, Jack takes back his position of lying on my lap.

"Thank you, really..." Jack winks. I smile and look out the bus window, raining, I shut the curtain over and look down at Jack again, noticing a white bit of fluff residing in his hair. I move my hand to pick it away and end up stroking his forehead. He smiles at me and continues to look into my eyes. After a few minutes, he nods off, as do I.

* * *

The flash startles me as Finn laughs to himself, "Aw, what a cute couple!" He jokes, looking at the photo he took on his phone.

"Give that back, you idiot!" Jack exclaims and attempts to reach the phone but Finn holds it just out of his reach, turning around to take another picture of us and laughing. "Oh, shit!" Jack whispers and turns to me, "I'm sorry again, about Finn..." He says as Finn slowly reads what he's typing.

"Aw... What... An... Adorable... Couple... The... Girl... Jack... Met... On... This... Bus... Trip...!" Finn says and then adds, "Posted! The instagram followers are gonna love that one!" He laughs again and then reads out some of the comments that were posted straight away, adding his own comments on the side, " 'Aw, ruins my chances with Jack, she's beautiful!' Yeah, can't disagree with that one! 'No! Jack... :(' 'Well I gave up on Jack ages ago but I'll never stop watching JacksGap!' Cute!" He finishes.

"Oh, holy..." I gasp, realising where I had seen them before, "No, no, no! No! Oh my god! Y-You guys! Oh god!" I mumble, still realising it in my head. "JacksGap! Of course! How the hell did I not realise that?! Oh god!" I sigh and hold my head in my hands.

"Yep, she knows..." Jacks smiles awkwardly. "D-do you hate us now? Like, are you seriously going to ignore us?"

"Why the hell would I just ignore you? In no way would I ever hate you guys! I'm sorry it only just dawned on m- Wait, Finn... Did you seriously just post my picture on instagram?" I say and Finn sheepishly nods, "You..." I begin but then smile and giggle looking down at my hands, "Well, double trouble, looks like I'm going to University with the twins... This should be fun..."


	2. A Cheeky Little Coincidence

As soon as the bus has stopped, Jack jumps up, hitting his head on the roof of the bus, instantly sitting down again to hold his hurt head.

"Are you okay, dearie?" And old lady asks from across the aisle. "You two youngn's were adorable! I couldn't help notice you..." She began and Finn brightened up, "Young love, what a wonderful thing!" This line made both Jack and I jumps up, careful not to hit our heads.

"What?!" I ask, Jack and I both standing with a concerning look.

"Well, I mean, from the way you two were... You know!" She laughed. When the bus door opened, Jack and I awkwardly shuffled to the door, careful not to be too caring.

"So, since we're all going to the same University, how about we catch a ride together?" I ask. Jack, Finn and I climb off the bus, walking over to the bus driver to collect our bags. We thank him and he wishes us good luck at University. We all walk past shops and cafes, all our stomachs, especially Finn's are grumbling in hunger. We travel down three different streets, attempting to find some form of transport to take us to the university housing block.

"TAXI!" Jack yells and we all turn in the direction in which he's pointing. "Come on then!" He shouts and we try to run to the taxi, dragging our suitcases behind us. We get to the taxi just before they turn a corner and climb in, first putting our luggage in the boot.

"That was freaking lucky!" Finn says. It seems the uni houses are only a ten minute drive from where we got off the bus, so we don't have to pay the driver much. When we arrive, there are six senior students out the front of the five-storey building, telling people where their rooms are. We walk over to a tall, blonde girl.

"No... Freaking... Way!" She scream, "Jack and Finn! Omg! I love you guys!" She tells them. I decide it would be quicker to go to a different person to find my room and then wait for the twins. As I approach a short, dark haired boy, I run into a well built boy with short brownish hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He says. The first thing I notice about the boy are his big blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine! Did I hurt you?" I reply. He checks his torso and head then shakes his head.

"I'm Walker... Joe Walker. He says, using one hand to wipe the hair from his eyes, "You can just call me Walker."

"Well hi... Walker, I'm Alexis Hunter." I say and overhearing our names, the short senior boy tells us where are rooms are. Joe is on floor three, but my room is on floor four. I say goodbye to Joe as two boys run up behind me, hug-tackling me.

"SHIT! IDIOTS!" I shout, spinning on one heel to hit both of the twins with one hand, "I'm floor four, room 12." I say.

"Snapsies!" Jack yells in excitement, high-fiving me. "I'm in room 8 and Finn is in 7. How coincidental was it that we were on the same bus trip? And now we're even on the same floor!" He laughs, Finn and I laugh with him, following him to where the blonde girl had directed them.

"No, Jack wasn't it elevators THAT way?" Finn questions as Jack spins around, confused.

"No... I'm sure she said... T-that way?" He tells us, pointing one hand one way and his other hand a different way.

"You are both maddeningly unhelpful!" I say and make my way over to a short girl with shoulder length, curled hair and her friend, the same kind of hair as her but taller. "Hello, I'm Alexis, this is Jack and Finn. Look, um, we're kind of lost. Can you direct us to the quickest way to get to floor four?" I ask them.

"Yeah sure! I'm Meredith Stepien, this is Lauren Lopez. We're both new here too. Lo found the best way to get to floor four, she had to go down that way and straight up those stairs, you'll find signs on each floor directing you. Lauren's in room 13, she'll meet you up there later." The taller of the two explains.

"No way! Alexis is in 12! Thank you!" Finn exclaims and we follow her directions, eventually finding our way to the fourth floor.

Seeing the stairs we came up lead us to the middle of the corridor, I easily find my room and open the door, the twins standing behind me in anticipation. We gasp at the amazing sight. It's quite a big room, a cupboard to the right as soon as you walk in, an open space and a small corridor leading to the right again, at the end of the corridor is a wooden door that goes into a small bathroom containing a shower, bath, toilet, hand basin and a bathroom cupboard above a mirror. In the open area there's enough room for a couch, bed, coffee table, TV cabinet, wardrobe and a desk, which is exactly what is there.

"Geez, this is amazing!" I exclaim, setting my things down and grabbing my room key from a device near the front door, as I take the key out, the lights turn off. "It even turns the lights off, faaaaaaaaaancy!" I continue and walk with the twins to their room.

"Well, we don't have any important meetings or lectures until Wednesday, how about tomorrow we go out for a while, we could get some food, see a movie?" Jack asks me while Finn goes into his own room.

"Like, a date?" I ask, blushing.

"Maybe... Wear something comfortable!" He says and walks into the room, I close the door and walk back to my room. I slide the room key into the lock and it clicks open, I walk into the room and over to my bag and suitcase. Opening it, I take all my clothes out and put them into the wardrobe, folding and hanging up different items. Then, moving to unpack more items, I hear a knock at the door.

* * *

**So, hi guys. This is the second of many (I hope) chapters of A Cheeky Little Story obviously a fanfic about the Harries twins and Team StarKid. I thought I should give you a bit more of an explanation of Alexis Hunter. Alexis is a 19 year old Australian Girl, who moved to America for University. She is quite tall and has a bubbly personality, she loves to laugh. She has long, wavy brown hair that stops at about her bellybutton and big brown eyes, she also wears glasses and would be quite impaired without them. So, the Harries twins have also moved to America to study. Please keep reading! Thanks guys! -StarKidBrooks123**


End file.
